Foration
|place = 10/14 |alliances = Breydon Hope |challenges = 5 |votesagainst = 3 |Days = 13 }} Foration, 'also known as Tucker, is a contestant on Minecraft Survivor: Ha Long. In Ha Long, Foration was known for his constant negative attitude and straightforward ego. 'Profile Name: Tucker Age: 14 Current Residence: Georgia, US Occupation: '''Lawyer/Accountant '''Tribe Designation: Hobbies: I've been playing the Viola for 4 years, I am on crosscountry/track and one of the best on the team, in school I am very intelligent and I can get into arguments that I usually win that I'll use in the game as a weapon. I also as well been playing chess for years and it's brought up my thinking capability so I can think one step ahead to beat every opponent. Pet Peeves: 'Annoying people and people who always play the victim, people who use terrible sarcasm, I really don't like obnoxious people and especially the contestants Gamer and Ayda and I'd take them out right away because they're so annoying, and I always feel really really annoyed around people who always think they're the most important person in the room. '''3 Words to Describe You: '''Faithful, Outgoing, Courageous '''If You Could Have 3 Things on the Island What Would They Be and Why?: '''A notebook, a knife, and a dog. For the notebook I need to keep track of my experience because one day if someone were to come on the island and find it then it would become a story, the knife would be the most important because it's an asset in making so many things such as getting coconuts, making shelter, fishing and so much more, the dog would be for some company because it would be impossible to for without a day and go crazy also the dog could be an asset for me on many accounts such as knowing when bad weather is coming and if a plane or boat is here. '''Reason for Being on SURVIVOR: '''Mostly to challenge myself and out of motivation for practice onto the real survivor, but I am a fan and I've been watching since season 2 came out. I know the elements and what to expect any unexpected twist would be expected so I would be far ahead of anyone else as well I want to show people that I'll be one of the strongest people whose ever played in your survivor series. '''Why You Think You Will be the Sole SURVIVOR?: '''I feel that I am unbeatable, my antics in real life will also play apart in my performance in the game such as winning every argument I've been in. People's trust won't keep them in the game, capability will, because it's the only element people ignore that I keep to myself as well in fact it's something no one will know until they've played the game and they'd be unprepared. However I'm prepared for the game and I've studied the game since I was eight years old and trust me I've kept track of every winners strategy and how they've won the game and it was all about their capability not trust. The odd-senisible people is the kind I'd put in my alliance because they're too clueless to win the game and know what decisions will affect them and they're also really good people to put the blame on. Moving forward into the game it would be easier to keep lying about the honesty and to paint myself as another clueless person then to show myself up as a strategic mastermind whose been responsible for every vote-off so I know my capability and what it holds and that is how I'll win. note: We didn't ask for a novel, but he gave one for some reason '''Survivor 'Ha Long' Foration entered the Extroverts tribe on Day 1. On Day 2, he entered a call with Breydon, creating the first alliance of the tribe, though this was not well received by the rest of the tribe, immediately pinning the two as suspicious. Breydon later pulled in Hope and Beybak to create a majority alliance. On Day 4, Foration approached Aussie, telling him that Xcync wanted to vote him out, though this backfired, with Aussie commenting on him being "a mess". He also found out through tree mail the existence of Hidden Immunity Shards. On Day 10, he received a clue to one of the shards, though once again it backfired when Xcync called him out for having 2 books, forcing him to read the clue out loud. On Day 11, with Tribal Council approaching, he expressed concern of someone flipping, and chose to tell A-Dawg that Xcync was gunning for him, another lie. His concerns proved reality when Hope and Beybak both decided to vote out Breydon, leaving him alone on the Extroverts tribe. On Day 13, O'ngoai was facing tribal council again, and Foration, feeling on the bottom, immediately begins a plan to vote out Aussie by saying he has an idol and that he would flip on A-Dawg and Xcync at the merge, continuing his reputation of lying to everyone. Hope was on his side, trying to include Beybak and A-Dawg in voting out Aussie. In turn, Beybak attempted to save Foration by changing the vote to Hope during Tribal Council. Foration worked with Beybak to do this, but unfortunately fell one vote short of it working out, becoming the 5th person voted out of Survivor: Ha Long and the 1st member of the Jury in a 3-2-1 vote. 'Voting History' Trivia Category:O' ngoai Tribe Category:Male Contestant Category:Contestant Category:Ha Long Contestant Category:Survivor: Ha Long Category:10th Place Category:Ha Long Jury Member